


Rêves de médecins

by Melie



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Celebrities, Dreams, M/M, Medical, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-07
Updated: 2007-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où House et Wilson discutent patients, rêves et fantasmes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rêves de médecins

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

"Tu as accepté de soigner ce patient ? Ta magnanimité m'étonnera toujours…"

House haussa les épaules.  
"Cuddy me l'a demandé si gentiment…  
\- Elle a fait quoi pour ça ? Couché avec toi ?  
\- Voyons, James, ce ne serait pas très honorable…"

Wilson songea à dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Ils étaient dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, ce n'était donc pas le moment de…

Le sourire de House lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à y avoir penser. Salopard.

"Je suppose que le plus important est que tu t'occupe effectivement de ce patient… préviens moi si tu as besoin d'aide.  
\- Pas de consultation pendant une semaine. C'est ce que j'ai eu en échange de ce patient.  
\- Une semaine ?  
\- Une semaine.  
\- Eh bien… et quand ces maux de tête se révéleront être une maladie étrange et indéterminée, tu auras tout gagné.  
\- Exactement.  
\- Surtout qu'une fois que tu l'auras soigné, tu ne vas pas te priver pour demander son autographe. N'est-ce pas, monsieur je ne vais jamais voir mes patients ?"

Il y eut une pause.

"Allons, House, on te comprend. Tout le monde rêverait de soigner un acteur célèbre !  
\- Dans ton cas, ce sont plutôt les actrices. Qu'est-ce que tu m'avais raconté, déjà, à propos de… qui était-ce… Angélina Jolie ?  
\- Nicole Kidman. Et toi avec ta Carmen Electra…  
\- C'était un fantasme, pas un rêve.  
\- Pas celle-là, alors, mais…  
\- Keira Knightley ? Une simple consultation. Rien à voir avec ton rêve sur… ah, son nom m'échappe… Matt Damon ?  
\- House, ça, c'était vache."

Nouvelle pause.

"Surtout venant de quelqu'un qui rêve qu'il "s'occupe" de Colin Farrell.  
\- J'ai toujours trouvé que ce petit avait du punch. Et ce n'était même pas moi, c'était Chase.  
\- Chase ? Tu rêves de Chase maintenant ?  
\- Avoues qu'ils vont très bien ensemble, lui et Colin.  
\- Tu rêves de _Chase_ ?  
\- Oui, je rêve de Chase.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire… bon sang, Chase…  
\- Pour en revenir à mon patient… puisque j'ai décidé d'être magnanime aujourd'hui, je t'autorise à lui demander un autographe et même à discuter avec lui. Mais pas trop longtemps, il faut sans doute qu'il se repose.  
\- Tu parles que je vais aller discuter avec lui ! Mais enfin, House, _Chase et Colin Farrell…_ "  
Gregory House s'arrêta de marcher.  
"Oui, j'ai rêvé de Chase, James, mais je rêve de toi aussi, tu sais."  
Silence.  
"Content ?  
\- … pas avec Colin Farrell j'espère ?"  
L'expert en diagnostique leva les yeux au ciel.

**FIN**


End file.
